This invention relates to milling cutters and, more specifically, to composite type milling cutters that can be disassembled into two or more mating parts.
It is somewhat advantageous to fabricate milling cutters in two pieces by using a rotatable adapter plate coupled with a cutter ring. The adapter plate is fitted on a milling machine arbor and adapted to be driven in rotation while on the arbor.
The cutter ring is designed to be interchangeably fitted with the adapter plate and to carry cutting inserts on its outer periphery. Many different cutter rings may be coupled with a single adapter plate, making a variety of milling cutter designs available at a lesser expense than would otherwise be expected.
Generally, the composite type milling cutters described above are provided with a cylindrical central locating protrusion that extends from the adapter and closely mates with a central opening in the cutter ring. The adapter and cutter ring are then clamped together and the milling cutter is used to remove material such as metal from workpieces.
Often, the environment in which the milling cutter is used is contaminated, due to the material chips and dust and coolant fluid that becomes mixed during the cutting operations. As long as the milling cutter is used for one operation, no particular problems are encountered. However, when it is desired to change the cutter ring for a different operation, difficulties are encountered in uncoupling the plate and ring.
Usually, the cutter ring will be hard to remove from the cutter adapter because of the metal particles, chips, etc. that may have entered the close fit between the central opening and the protrusion. There is also a very close fit between the cylindrical protrusion and the opening, and it is very easy to bind the cutter ring on the adapter if each side is not moved evenly as it is taken apart.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composite type milling cutter that is easy to disassemble after cutting operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simpler and more efficient milling cutter that has lightweight cutter rings that are easier to handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the risk of the cutter ring binding on the central protrusion of the cutter adapter when the milling cutter is being disassembled.